


Sanctuary

by stilesplusderek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, I think that should be it, M/M, Omega Louis, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesplusderek/pseuds/stilesplusderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets shipped off to an omega sanctuary after going into a heat at school and accidentally getting half mated to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm sorry about this but I really wanted to write and yeah...

Louis had found out he was an omega when he was only 14 years of age. He was an early bloomer, but luckily he had to wait a year or two before there were any alphas in his grade at school. But the first day of 11th grade, his heat hit. He didn't know it was going to be early, but all the new alphas that had arisen over the summer had set it off. There were only 10 or so alphas in his grade, but that was enough.

That day could've been one of the worst he had ever experienced. He didn't want to mate with them, but he was so desperate. Every alpha in the entire school pinned him to a wall and told him they were going to "Knot and mate him". Though he was positive his heat wasn't on, the alphas thought otherwise.

After 4th period, Louis felt the worst rush of heat wash through him. Immediately he was pushed inside of a classroom by someone, most likely an alpha, shoved up against the door. Louis groaned to himself and looked to see who it was.  
"Harry?!" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You didn't tell me you were an al–" Louis' sentence was cut short by Harry trying to shove his hand down the back of Louis' pants. 

Louis was struggling out of his grip, even though he suddenly wanted this so bad, without luck. Harry only growled at him and nipped his collarbone in an effort to keep him still. Louis gasped and pushed Harry's face away.  
"You idiot!" Louis yelled at him. Louis rubbed the spot that was bitten and tried to calm himself down. "This bond won't work because you didn't knot me. I needed to be knotted." he told himself. 

Before Harry could get out a single word, Louis had already ran off. He got shoved around by alphas on his way out, and once he got off the school grounds, he could feel his pants to start to soak. He swore under his breath and called for his mum. 

Louis was freaking out. Any alpha could come out at any second and tackle him to the ground, trying to have sex with him. He hid behind a tree and rummaged through his backpack trying to find his neutraliser spray. He found it at the bottom of his full bag and he quickly sprayed what was left of it onto himself. 

Louis waited under the tree for 20 minutes, waiting for his mum. they lived on the outer part of town and it did take a while to get to the school. He sat down on the ground after about 10 minutes, whimpering and trying to rock against anything in sight. He needed a cock /so/ bad. But he didn't want any of the idiot alphas from the school to knot him. When his mum finally arrived, he couldn't even move much, his heat taking over his whole body. His mum helped him into the car and he rocked against the seat. At this stage he didn't care who knotted him but he needed it so bad. 

Louis' mother took him home and let Louis go up to his room and use his dildo to help him get through the heat easier. Once Louis had gotten over that rush, he went down to his mum, who was also an omega. He told her about what happened with Harry and her eyes widen.  
"That's a half mate Louis. After your heat is over, you'll notice that you still feel empty, but in your heart. It won't be the same as a full mate, but you'll feel something different. Sorry." Louis groaned and put his head on the table.  
"Well, is there anywhere that can help me through this? Cause I don't want to go back to all those alphas or be near them. It's really scary. Plus, I need help with this Harry situation." Louis sighed and looked up at his mother.

His mother thought for a second before nodding.  
"Actually, I think there's an omega sanctuary about half an hour away. You can go there for your heat and for advice. Their specialty is, of course, omegas." Louis looked at her curiously.  
"Does it cost?" he asks, suddenly wanting to go there. He wouldn't have to worry about alphas or any other people and he would be completely safe.  
"No no no," his mother laughed "its completely free, because omegas need to be kept safe. Do you want to go? I can book you in now and take you there tonight..." Louis nodded quickly.  
"Please please please" he begs her. She gives in and calls the sanctuary up, booking Louis into a nice room. He rushes upstairs while she's doing it because he has to get himself off again.

She comes up, telling him to pack, and he grabs general stuff while his mom watches him. He goes to pack his dildos and vibrators but his mum stops him.  
"I've been there, and trust me, they have everything that you will ever need. It's all clean too and so worth using, okay?" Louis replied with a nod and put his toys down.  
"Thanks mum." he gives her a small smile before zipping up his suitcase. "Um... What am I supposed to do during the car trip...?" Louis coughed awkwardly.  
His mum bit her lip as she tried to think of something. "I guess you'll have to use a plug and pad. Sorry..." She exhaled slowly "I know it sucks but remember you'll feel so much better once you get there, okay?"

"Fine" Louis grumbled and grabbed one of his larger plugs and a pad that was hidden away in one of the drawers in the table next to his bed.  
"I'll just- uh yeah" he slipped past her and went and got himself ready for the car trip. He went back to his room and sat on his bed, facing his mother, whom was still in the doorway.  
"Do they have food? Is it any good? Do I have to eat at specific meal times?" Louis blabbered nervously.  
His mum just laughed. "Of course there's food Lou. And, yes it's good alright. About the meal times, it's whenever you want. Feel like socialising? You can whenever. Feel like eating but not talking to anyone? Free room service. It's practically a free hotel that is very nice and keeps the omegas safe while they need it." Louis sighed with relief and gave her a small grin before grabbing his suitcase.  
"Let's go?" Louis asked her. His mother nodded and helped him down to the car, noticing he was getting heat waves rushing through him again. 

Louis' mum drove him there as quick as she could, knowing Louis was getting very desperate. He rutted down onto the seat, palmed himself, and constantly whimpered. Louis' mother felt sympathetic for him, knowing what he is going through. When they got there, she had to carry him inside because he's too overwhelmed to even stand. He's taken to his large room and laid down on his bed. His mum brought in his luggage before leaving him to get off. He uses the first thing he sees to get off first because he's /so/ desperate.

Once he thinks he's okay, he goes to seek someone's help with his mating issue. Even with his heat, he can feel a hole in his heart starting to form. He gets advice from an expert who tells him to just "concentrate on getting through his heat for now". After that, the guy said he should stay in the sanctuary for a while so Harry can't get to him and he'll be safe.

And Louis did stay there longer, just as the expert had told him to. He was enjoying it anyway and knew it was easier for him at this moment. But, he was feeling particularly empty and was especially whiny about missing Harry, even though his mind didn't really think that. 

Harry might've been miles away, but he could still feel that Louis needed him and he knew exactly where to go. He could sense it. One particular day, Louis was feeling extremely empty and sad. Harry knew. Harry left his house and took a bus that stopped nearby the sanctuary. He didn't know how he was going to get through the front doors, but then noticed there was a woman omega riding the bus, going to the Omega sanctuary as well. Luckily Harry was on rut suppressants that stopped his rut coming and he knew that he had already had his rut within the last 6 months. 

He approached the poor omega and sat right up to her, trying to get her scent. He dug his claws into the seat and tried to control himself so he didn't attack the poor woman. His desire wasn't very high, considering he was gay and already had a mate- well kind of.

He hoped the scent rubbed onto him another and they soon both got off of the bus. Harry walked ahead of the omega and went into the sanctuary first. The people at the front desk asked him some things before letting him into a room. Harry was pleased with himself and left his room in search of Louis. He found it hard to sniff Louis out, considering how many omegas there were and how many of them were on heat. He took the elevator to many floors, trying to see if he was getting closer. He walked onto the floor above his and it hit him so hard. He went closer to the smell and knocked on the door where the smell was strongest. 

Louis went straight to the door, because he was already just laying on his bed, bored as hell. "Harry?! How- but-" Harry just entered the room and sat on Louis' bed.  
"I came to apologise for biting your neck and mating us- well you know, kinda. And I know you've been feeling empty, because I can feel it, too." Harry explained as Louis slowly approached him. He sat on his thighs, facing Harry, their bodies pressed together.  
"I've been getting advice here, and I've decided that, maybe, this isn't so bad." Louis whispered. Harry smiled and put his arms around the small omega's waist. 

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry without any warning. Harry honestly didn't care and kissed him back hungrily. He needed his mate and now that he had him, he wanted to just ruin the small boy. "I wanna wreck you Louis. Your scent is amazing and you gotta make up for that time I bit your neck and you ran away." He said to him huskily as he began to rut up against him."  
"Harry- I don't know..." Louis looked away from him but Harry grabbed his chin and made Louis look at him.  
"Let me wreck you" He growled in his alpha voice. Louis nodded quickly, having to obey his Alpha. "You'll have to stay quiet cause I can't let anyone know I'm an alpha." Louis nodded again, knowing to obey him.

Harry smirked and stood up, putting Louis down on the bed. "Have you got toys- actually, of course you do." He laughed and searched through a drawer. "Hmm, what should I use..."

"Stop fooling around and fuck me idiot." Louis groaned and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer.  
"Did you just tell an alpha what to do?" Harry growled at him and Louis shook his head quickly.  
"C-course not." He stuttered slightly. Harry smirked and rutted against him, forgetting about using toys on the young omega.

Louis bucked his hips up against him, feeling the monster alpha rub against him through the clothing.  
"These clothes look like they're getting in the way." Harry licked his lips and pulled Louis' clothes off, being a bit careful. If he was on his rut, he wouldn't have cared at all and ripped those clothes off, showing no mercy. 

Harry pulled his own clothes off too and rutted against the omega again, this time their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Louis gasped at the sensation and wanted more more more. Harry laughed lowly at the desperate omega and slid a finger near his hole to see how wet he was. Louis tried to get Harry's finger in his hole but Harry just stopped him.  
"Uh uh. That just makes you look needy." He laughed. Louis whined and stayed still like a good boy, hoping Harry would do something. After a bit more teasing, Harry decided it was enough and fingered him open quickly, not even letting Louis know he was going to.

Louis was moaning and writhing, wanting more more more. Harry smirked and shrugged, taking his fingers out of Louis. Louis whined, wanting that feeling of being filled. Harry gave into his whines and pushed into Louis slowly, but fast enough that he wasn't teasing himself. Louis didn't want to adjust, knowing that would take time and time was definitely not on his side right now so he wanted to be fucked /now/.

Harry bottomed out and pulled Louis' legs up, wrapping them over his shoulders. He slowly dragged his cock out of him before slamming his huge cock into the smaller boy's body. Louis gripped the bedsheet, gasping. Harry smirked to himself and did that many more times, which made Louis whine and whimper and gasp repeatedly. 

Harry then stopped completely. Louis opened his eyes and looked up at him in confusion. Harry just kept that fucking smirk on his face before pounding into him hard, making Louis moan his name loudly. Harry was satisfied with that and kept making him moan until he heard a gasp. Harry looked down at him and seen the poor boy had cum, all over his own stomach. Harry kept going, pounding into him until his cock began to swell.  
"What the fuck-" Harry was so confused. He was only a new alpha and had definitely not experienced this before.  
"Knot" Louis explained breathily, "You're stuck in me until it goes down." Harry groaned and stopped moving to let the knot swell and the cum pour into Louis.

Louis smiled up at him lazily and blissed out. "Thanks for being my mate." He sighed happily and was glad Harry was his mate. No one else.

He considered himself pretty lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment pleaseee? my tumblr is wrckedlou :))))


End file.
